Fang's New Home for Imaginary Friends
by Yashimura-san
Summary: This is the story of Fang the Cat. Fang the Cat is an imaginary friend created by 8 year old Lily. Her mother believes that she is too old for an imaginary friend and wants her to focus on things like piano, ballet, and other productive activities. So after she says Fang can't stay in their home anymore, Fang manages to find a place that will house her.
1. Unwanted

**I do not own Fosters or any recognizable characters from the series. Copyrighted characters belong to Lauren Faust and Craig McCracken. Lily, Fang, and family are my creations, and other original characters will come later.**

* * *

"No, no, no, mommy! No! She can't leave!" She pleaded while trailing behind her mother into the kitchen.

_**That's my creator, Lily….**_

"I'm sorry Lily. But she has to go. You don't need her anymore." She replied while pulling pots and pans out of the kitchen cabinets.

_**That's Lily's mom. You can already tell what she's trying to do with me…**_

"You say that like she's some kind of toy! She's my friend mommy! You can't just kick her out! She didn't do anything wrong!"

"That is enough young lady!" Her mother shouted. Lily hushed up and stood upright, her breath held as her mother huffed. "You are 8 years old." She said through her teeth. "You are a big girl now, and far too old to be acting this way, let alone to be having an _imaginary _friend!"

_**I can practically hear Lily shrink in size as her mother spoke to her.**_

"Besides, you start your ballet and piano classes in a few days, and playing with an imaginary friend will only distract you. Now," she sighed, "Fang can stay tonight, but after that she's going to have to find somewhere else to stay." She said with a tone that ended the conversation completely.

Lily hung her head low and sulked out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. I sat on the floor next to her lamp with my knees to my chest. We looked at each other and sighed in defeat. She sat next to me and we hugged each other. Her tiny body cuddled my fluffy tail as she tried to comfort both of us.

_***sigh* the difficulties of growing up….**_

* * *

I stayed up later that night out of sheer depression. Lily had already gone to sleep. I turned on her computer on the other side of the room in an attempt to focus my mind on something else other than the problem at hand…..

_***click* *click* *click***_

Unfortunately this problem… me leaving, is a big deal. I've lived here since Lily thought of me way back when she was 4, and I've grown as she has grown…. together.

I set my chin in my paw and sighed as I was about to turn off her computer, when something caught my eye on the ground.

A picture of a humongous and rather funny looking home on a magazine, and in front of it…. _Hundreds _of imaginary friends and two people who I believed were the caretakers of the house and its inhabitants and on the side of the page read in big yellow letters: **'**_**The state's TOP imaginary friend foster care organization!'**_

_**Imaginary friend… foster care?**_

I quickly flipped to the page the imaginary friend foster home article was printed and was glued to the story. My eyes read the name of the institution: 'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'

'We take in abandoned imaginary friends and we provide food and shelter for them here until another child and his or her family comes in to adopt_._' A small smile appeared on my face as I continued to read, my depression subsiding rather quickly. After I had finished, I placed the magazine back down and whispered the name again.

"Foster's Home… for Imaginary Friends…." I thought for a second and looked at Lily as she slept across the room. I smiled again as an idea popped into my head and walked to my bed next to hers. I sat and watched the moon from behind the crooked blinds above my bed, its dull light shining through over it, and sighed before I crawled under the covers and snuggled into my pillow. I drifted off in minutes.

* * *

I awoke early in the morning and started packing my things in 2 large light purple duffle bags with pink and green polka dots. After about an hour and a half I had finished and put my bags beside the computer desk. I grabbed the magazine and jumped on Lily's bed, waking her up instantly.

"Whoa! What's up Fang? What's going on?" Lily slurred as she shot up from her sea of pillows and stuffed animals, her bright strawberry blonde hair spread out in several places on her head.

"THIS is what's up!" I said as I shoved the article into her face. She grabbed the magazine and read the paper through glazed eyes, but as soon as she got through half the article she rubbed her eyes and I could see the idea forming in her now wide awake eyes.

"FANG! THIS IS-!"

"I know Lils!" I finished. "I thought maybe your mom could take me here! It's a little ways off, but it's free! And they'll feed me and give me a room!" I said.

"We gotta tell mom!" Lily said and shot out of bed. We ran out of the room towards her parent's bedroom with the magazine in hand. She woke her parents up and showed them the magazine. They read it and yawned.

"Well, it sounds like a pretty good idea hun. Ok, we'll check it out later on today and drop her off." Her mom said as she stretched. We cheered and went back to Lily's room to get dressed.

Lily, dressed in her blue denim overalls and bright yellow panda t-shirt, and me in a raspberry red mid-drift Tee and dark blue cargo pants, we walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table as we had our last breakfast of _Cocoa Crunchiez_ cereal together.

* * *

Hours later the family had packed my bag into the van and we had hit the road. It took about 2 and-a-half-hours to reach the home, but as soon as the van had stopped in front of the gates, the sheer size of the home left us breathless. We got out of the vehicle and I got my bag out from the backseat.

Lily and I held hands as we walked to the front door and knocked, Lily's parents following up the trail behind us. At first no one answered. Lily rang the doorbell once and heard a faint "Hold on!" from the other side.

The door opened and a rather tall young woman opened the door. She had red hair and a bright green jacket that covered her white t-shirt. She looked at us and smiled.

"Hi! Come on in!" She said. "My name's Frankie Foster, I'm the caretaker here."

"Hi! I'm Lily, and this is Fang!" Lily said happily. I smiled and waved beside her.

Lily and I walked inside and we were in awe. The lobby was huge! And clean! Imaginary friends were everywhere pertaining to their own business, playing, cleaning and walking around.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" Frankie asked.

"Yes please!" Lily and I said simultaneously, both absolutely excited about what was in store for them. I knelt down and picked Lily over my back as I gave her a piggy back ride. We walked into the home and were in awe as we stared at the amazing sun roof in the lobby.

"Whoa…." We both whispered as the sun shined through the glass, draping its golden light over us.

"Hey, are you guys just gonna stare at the sun roof the entire time?" Frankie said from the den, snapping us out of our trance as we looked back towards her.

"Uh—no! No way!" I said and looked back at Lily with a smirk as she shook her head, her pigtails swaying back and forth.

"Great! Now let's get this tour underway…" She said with a smile as we ran passed her into the den…

* * *

The tour lasted only about an hour-and-a-half. Lily and I, with her parents behind us, walked down the steps leading back to the lobby. We were beside ourselves with amazement.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe they have their own mini movie theater and a giant video game room a-and a-!" Lily exclaimed.

"I know right? They have a ginormous pool and did you see that kitchen? I've never seen so many boxes of _Cocoa Crunchiez_ in my LIFE!" I said with stars in my eyes.

"Well I'm glad you like it!" Frankie smiled and looked at the parents. "Would you like to come in to make her living arrangements?" They nodded their heads and Frankie led them to the small office to the left of the stair case. She opened the door and inside behind the giant desk was a rather large, important looking bunny rabbit, with everything from a monocle to a top hat. They sat down in the two chairs and shut the door as they conversed, leaving Lily and I alone for the moment.

"It's hard to believe that this'll be the last few moments I'll be spending with you Lils…" I said with a sad smile as I set her down on the steps. I sat down and she hugged my back while caressing my tail, the reality of it all starting to sink into her 8 year old head. She was silent for a good minute before softly speaking up.

"We'll see each other again Fang… I'm sure we will." She said while pressing her face in the back of my shirt, trying her hardest to act mature about the matter and not burst into tears.

Moments later, Lily's parent's emerged from the room with the giant rabbit hopping behind them.

"Lily dear, everything's been taken care of. It's time to go now." Her dad said. Lily softly squeezed my tail and got up. She looked at me and we hugged for the last time. She trudged down the steps and took her father's hand as they and her mother walked towards the door.

"Thanks for dropping by! Take care of yourselves!" Frankie said as she opened the door for the family. With one last look, Lily waved goodbye and mouthed "See you," as they left the home and walked down the porch. I waved back slowly and watched on as they got in the van and shut the doors. The car started to back up and the family finally drove away…

* * *

**What do you think so far? Part 2 will be posted in a few days :3**


	2. Silver Lining

Frankie shut the door and sighed. She looked back at me as my ears and tail drooped sadly.

"Hey now… don't be so sad. You're not alone here ok? There are a million friends in the same boat as you. So cheer up and go make some friends, huh?" She suggested while patting my head. My eyes drooped down to the shiny floor, my lip starting to tremble.

Frankie sighed as she watched me look miserable. "Come on… it's not that bad…" she said, when an idea hit. "Hey! Why don't I show you your room?" she said with a smile.

"Uh…. Sure." I said looking back up at her.

Frankie started back up the steps. I went back to the front door and got my luggage and was heading up the stairs when Frankie turned back around.

"Oh no! Don't worry about those!" She said with a smile. I looked at her and set my bags down. She put her hand to the side of her mouth and shouted. "Bloo! Come down here and help with the luggage!" She called.

… No response. Frankie's demeanor instantly changed from easy-going and nice to 'Heck is about to break loose' mode. She frowned.

"BLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed.

Dang she has a pair o' lungs on her!

"Alright! Alright! I'm on it!" an annoyed voice said. Moments later a little blue blob playing with a paddle ball racket made his way down the steps and glared at the caretaker.

"Bloo, this is Fang, so say hello."

"Heyhowyadoin…" the blob said uninterested as he continued to whack the ball on the string.

"Bloo…" She started threateningly.

"Okay! Okay!" He said. "Hey, what's up Fong?" he said walking down the steps.

"It's Fang…" she said, starting to get annoyed with the little blue bastard.

"Yeahsurewhatever…" he said walking past her as he put his attention back to his paddle ball.

Little sh*t.

He stopped in front of her luggage and picked it up. He half-strained to pick it up. After 2 seconds he gave up.

"Hrrrg! Grr!" He said. "I can't do it." He said matter-of-factly. "EDUARDO!" He called while walking back up the steps. "FRANKIE WANTS YOU TO LIFT THESE BAAAGSSS~!" He shouted with a smile, returning his attention to his racket as he wandered around the house.

A large rumbling was heard upstairs, like a stampede. The sound grew louder as a big furry purple beast with horns charged down the steps. "Si Frankie! I come to help!" He said with a big sharp toothy grin.

Frankie face palmed her and silently cursed Bloo for being so lazy. "Thanks Eduardo. This is Fang, she's a new friend. Do you mind taking her bags so we can get her situated?" Frankie asked.

"Si! No problema Frankie!" He said. Eduardo took my bags and followed me and Frankie up the steps to the rooms.

Frankie guided me to the elevator on the second floor and we traveled up, floor after floor, checking out room after room, with the most ridiculous themes imaginable! How many rooms were in the home? From Plush to French Riviera inspired, the rooms were kooky, but amazing in themselves. This home must be bigger than want it looked from the outside.

We must have gone up 16 floors. So far we checked over 40 rooms. The floor we stopped was the top and had bright white with neon blue, purple, pink and green striped and polka dotted walls with matching rugs lining the white floors.

I was hooked.

_**I **__**want**____**demand**__** to have a room on this floor.**_

I walked ahead and checked the rooms Frankie said were open. The first room was very chic techno French styled with lots of red, white and black. It was hot!

…_**Not really my style though.**_

The next room was in the middle of the hall between the bathroom and the utility closet. It was a rather dark, neon rich room that reminded me of a cross between _Tron _and a rave Lily's 19 year old neighbor through while his folks were out. It worked more along my tastes but…

… _**A little too dark for me.**_

The last room we checked on this floor was all the way at the end of the hall. A lone bright red door surrounded by bright polka dots and stripes. My eyes were drawn to it immediately. Almost as if my body was moving on its own, I found myself at the foot of the door before I had realized it. My hand reached for a knob but didn't find one. I looked to the side and found a groove on the edge of the door. I gripped it and pulled. The door slid open and low and behold….

_**Oh. My. Jebus…..**_

I stood in the opening as my jaw dropped. The room was huge! It was a bright white that matched the hall, with neon pink, green, and purple rugs scattered on top of the white shag carpet.

In the middle of the room, the floor sunk about two feet where a neon purple Japanese futon bed, a small neon green couch that was low to the ground and a neon pink bean bag chair sat. In front of them a large fish tank presented itself, with hot pink coral, lights, and a small blue shark with a lightning bolt on its fin swam in circles.

In the back of the room there was a large circular window with pink curtains that opened in toward the room. Beside the window and along the walls were three beds, each different sizes all of them large. On the side of the room was a large walk-in closet and scattered around the room were four 60's era Zuo Egg chairs, each with a different colored suede cushion.

_**Retro chic!**_

Last but not least, a huge skylight sat at the top of the ceiling, showing the bright blue sky above the home.

"I'm guessing you like the room huh?"

I snapped out of my daze and turned to Frankie, "Huh…?"

Frankie laughed and pushed me into the room I had chosen. "Eduardo, you can put her stuff down over there."

As Eduardo dropped my stuff off and Frankie thanked him, I opened my mouth.

"Fr-Frankie…!" I pushed out. "Th-this room! M-mine! ….. Mine?" I pleaded with big bright starry eyes.

Frankie smiled and laughed. "You betcha!"

I turned from her to my room and stood there for a second. I let it sink into my skull before the fantasies started. And then I went nuts.

I ran around my new room and jumped up and down like a kid high on sugar. I rolled around on the large futon bed in the sunk-in area and bounced on the couch like a wild child, cheering and laughing all the while.

"I'll let you get settled down." Frankie giggled. "It's just after 5 right now. Dinner is at 7, so come down to the dining hall around that time, ok?"

I ran over to her and glomped her waste. "OK Frankie!" I said with a smile. "Thank you so so so so so so sooooo MUCH!" I laughed.

"She laughed as she caught herself. "No problem! If you need anything, just shout ok? But not like Bloo. NEVER. Act like Bloo. Got it?" I nodded and let her go. "Cool. See you later!" she said as she walked down the hall and to the elevator. Eduardo left the room and followed Frankie.

"_Adios _Fang! Be seeing you around!" He said and waved.

I waved back until they were out of sight. When they were gone I slid the door closed and walked back to the futon and laid down. I turned over and put my arms behind my head as I stared at the sky, the high of getting such an awesome room leaving me. I sighed and smiled as my eyelids started to get heavy.

_**I don't think this'll be as bad as I thought… Lils I think I'll be alright here…**_

**Rate and review please! The next chap will be ready in about a week! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
